What A Malfunction
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: The sixth and final chapter is now up. Everything gets solved, basically. Please review!
1. Prologue

What A Malfunction Part 1: Prologue  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. This is the beginning of the sequel to my "Kooky Bully" fic. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
There was a fan of Pokemon and Digimon. He watched every single episode of both shows, and he had every one of the games, plus all the merchandise.  
But now this fan couldn't believe what he was hearing. In a library, the former bully at his school, during lunch, was telling him that he no longer hated Pokemon and Digimon because he recently found out they did exist and they did have feelings.  
"What are you talking about?" the fan now asked.  
"I'm saying there are other worlds besides ours," the former bully said. "In one world, all the Pokemon characters really do exist, and in another world, all of the Digimon characters really do exist."  
"And how did you figure this out?" the fan asked skeptically.  
"A while ago, when I still hated Pokemon and Digimon, I was tricked," the bully replied, looking a bit ashamed. "A ball of darkness gave my computer magic power, and I tried to use it to destroy both worlds."  
The fan was now sure that the former bully was off his rocker. He was a fan of Pokemon and Digimon, but he wasn't big enough of a fan to believe that they were _real_. He did have his limits, after all.  
The fan was searching his brain for an excuse to get out of this library and get the heck away from who he assumed to be a nutcase.  
But he couldn't think of one, so reluctantly, he kept on listening.  
"But then a ball of light interfered, sending the characters to its own place," the former bully continued, remembering. "I used my magic computer to enter this place, and I tried to destroy them all. Then I tried to destroy Pikachu, but Lilimon protected it. Soon everyone was protecting it."  
"Let me guess," the fan interrupted. "That showed you that the characters really did have feelings, and that caused you to reform your evil ways."  
A look of shock came over the former bully's face.  
"How'd you know?" he asked.  
The fan shook his head.  
"No offense, but did you get dropped on your head while you were a baby?" the fan asked.  
"'Course not!" the former bully said.  
Then the former bully grabbed the fan by the shirt and lifted him up.  
"Are you calling me crazy?!" the former bully demanded, shaking the fan.  
"No, of course not!" the fan said.  
Satisfied, the former bully put the fan down.  
The fan thought for a minute.  
Then he decided to test the former bully to see if he was telling the truth.  
He got an idea. The former bully had been legendary for forcing his hatred of Pokemon and Digimon on others, so logically, before the alleged incident, he shouldn't have been able to learn their names. If the former bully was telling the truth, he should be able to name the characters.  
"All right, let's see if you've learned anything," the fan said. "If you're telling the truth, you should know at least their names."  
"Try me," the former bully replied simply.  
"All right, there's this one character in Digimon who has blue hair and has glasses on," the fan said, starting his test. "What's his name?"  
"Joe," the former bully replied promptly.  
"Beginner's luck," the fan said. "There's this character in Pokemon who has orange hair and likes Water Pokemon. What's her name?"  
The bully had to think about that one. "Um..." he said, thinking. Then he thought of it.  
"Her name's Misty," the former bully replied.  
"Not bad," the fan said. Maybe the former bully was telling the truth after all. But he had to ask one final question.  
"There's this character in Digimon who looks like a seal," the fan said. "What's his name?"  
"Um...Gomamon," the former bully said.  
The fan was stunned.  
"You're really telling the truth..." he said, trailing off. _No_ one who hated Pokemon and Digimon as much as the former bully used to would have bothered to learn their names unless something drastic happened to change their opinion.  
This gave the fan an idea.  
If Pokemon and Digimon characters really _did_ exist...why not get their autographs and prove himself a real fan?  
"Gotta go, thanks for telling me!" the fan said to the former bully, and raced off to his house.  
  
At the fan's house...  
  
The fan was hard at work. There was, of course, no way he could enter the Pokemon and Digimon worlds...but he could build someone who could.  
The fan was creating a robot. This robot would have the ability to perform absolutely any Pokemon or Digimon technique that ever existed.  
That feat may have sounded impossible, but this particular fan happened to be a genius with mechanics.  
Anyway, the fan's plan was that the robot would impress the Pokemon and Digimon characters with the ability to perform their own techniques. The fan hoped that then, thus impressed, the characters would give the robot their autographs, and the robot would bring those autographs back to the fan, who would put them on the wall of his room to treasure forever.  
  
Weeks later...  
  
Finally, the robot was finished! There were only two things left for the fan to do.  
First, he had to bring the robot to life. Then, he would have to give it a name.  
"Just one more little tweak..." the fan said, tweaking a wire.  
Suddenly, electricity coursed through the robot. The robot literally glowed for a moment.  
The fan was alarmed. Did this mean the robot wasn't working?  
But no, fortuneately the electricity stopped and the robot's eyes opened. The robot looked at itself.  
It was bigger than the average human, and it was made of green metal. It also had rocket boosters on its back, evidently to give it the power of flight.  
It stood up and looked at the fan, who was struck spellbound.  
"Are you my creator?" the robot asked in an electronic monotone voice.  
The fan pulled himself together and spoke his next words with authority.  
"Yes, I am your creator, and I am your master!" the fan said.  
The robot considered.  
"Very well, master," the robot said. "Give me a name, so I may respond to your commands."  
The fan thought for a while. What name should he give the robot?  
It was a quandary, until the fan remembered that he once watched a Simpsons episode that featured a guy named Smiling Joe Fission as the mascot of a nuclear power plant video.  
This robot could perform every Pokemon and Digimon technique, so why not name it Smiling Joe Technique?  
"Your name is Smiling Joe Technique!" the fan declared.  
"Very well," Smiling Joe Technique said. "What is your command, master?"  
"First, perform the Pokemon technique called Double Team, but only create one clone," the fan said. "You will need to be in two places at once."  
"Very well," Smiling Joe Technique said.  
In an instant, Smiling Joe Technique had created a clone of itself.  
"What is your next command, master?" both of them asked.  
"Smiling Joe Technique, I need you to use your Teleport to teleport yourself to the Digimon world," the fan then said. "I need the autographs of Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon."  
The fan then said to the clone, "Clone, I need you to use your Teleport to teleport yourself to the Pokemon world. I need the autographs of Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Misty, Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Psyduck, Brock, Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Vulpix, Pineco, Tracey, Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Jessie, James, and Meowth."  
"With what shall they sign their autographs, and what will they write on?" both of the robots asked.  
The fan went to his desk, got out two sheets of paper, and also got out two LARGE bottles of ink. He gave the items to the two robots.  
"Here. Ask them to write small, and ask the Pokemon and Digimon to make small handprints or limbprints or whatever they can sign with," the fan said.  
"Your wish is our command, master," the robots said. In a flash of white light, Smiling Joe Technique and its clone teleported away.  
The fan was beside himself with joy. Here were two robots who were willing to do everything he asked, and they were powerful, too! What more could one ask for?  
Meanwhile, as the robots were teleporting, they both registered an error in their systems. They dismissed it as a malfunction.  
A malfunction it was indeed, but not just a small one.  
The robots suddenly decided that the fan had not specified _how_ they were supposed to get the autographs. They determined that it would be by any means necessary. Force, if they had to use it...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	2. Pokemon Havoc

What A Malfunction Part 2: Pokemon Havoc  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. This chapter takes place after the "Hot Matches!" episode. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
In the Pokemon world...  
  
Smiling Joe Technique's clone was in the Pokemon world. It looked around. It was in a forest, and there didn't seem to be any humans or Pokemon around.  
"Targets not here," it said to itself in its monotone electronic voice. "Must search elsewhere for targets."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were walking along in another area of the forest that Smiling Joe Technique's clone was in.  
Ash was feeling pretty confident after having successfully trained Cyndaquil to be faster, to be able to light its flame quicker, AND having beaten Miki's Skarmory to boot.  
"Looks like I'm getting to be a pretty good trainer," Ash said.  
"Guess again," Misty said. "You just got lucky battling Miki."  
"Did not, I won with skill!" Ash retorted.  
"No, you won with luck!" Misty said.  
"Skill!" Ash shouted.  
"Luck!" Misty shouted.  
"Skill!" Ash shouted.  
"Luck!" Misty shouted.  
"Skill!" Ash shouted.  
"Luck!" Mistyy shouted.  
"Skill!" Ash shouted.  
Pikachu couldn't take the arguing anymore and shocked both Ash and Misty, while Brock sweatdropped.  
"Ha ha!" a new voice said. "Guess your Pikachu isn't well-trained if it walks free and isn't in a Poke Ball."  
Our heroes looked around, trying to discern where the voice came from.  
A trainer stepped out from behind a tree.  
The trainer was a male trainer, wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, sandals, and a red cap. He had short red hair.  
"How about a battle?" the trainer said.  
"Fine, I accept!" Ash said. Then he turned to Misty and said, "NOW you'll see that I'm a good trainer after all."  
"Fine, why don't we bet on it," Misty said. "If you win the battle with this trainer, I'll apologize for saying you're not a good trainer."  
"Fine, I'll take that bet!" Ash said. "If I lose the battle with this trainer, I'll say that I'm not a good trainer after all."  
"You shouldn't make that bet, because you'll LOSE!" the other trainer said.  
The other trainer brought out a Poke Ball.  
He then threw the Poke Ball, saying, "Go, Voltorb!"  
A Voltorb came out of the Poke Ball.  
"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said.  
Pikachu ran out to face Voltorb.  
Misty and Brock watched, waiting to see who'd come out on top.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash said.  
Pikachu used its Thundershock.  
"Voltorb, Mirror Coat!" the other trainer said.  
Voltorb turned itself into a mirror version of itself. The electricity hit it, and the the mirror quality flew off of Voltorb, leaving the real Voltorb behind. This mirror quality slammed into Pikachu, doing double the damage of the Thundershock. Of course, since Electric attacks didn't work very well against Electric Pokemon, that still wasn't very much.  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash said.  
Pikachu sent stronger electricity at Voltorb.  
"Voltorb, Light Screen!" the other trainer said.  
Voltorb created a Light Screen which protected it from the Thunderbolt.  
"Now, Voltorb, Rollout attack!" the other trainer said.  
Voltorb rolled at Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, Quick Attack, now!" Ash shouted.  
Pikachu rammed into Voltorb. Surprisingly, it was Voltorb who was knocked backwards, not Pikachu.  
"What the..." the other trainer said.  
"Ha! Your Voltorb may have good defensive skills, but it stinks on attack power!" Ash said.  
"No way!" the other trainer said. "Well, let's see if you think the most powerful attack in Pokemon HISTORY stinks! Voltorb, Explosion!"  
Voltorb glowed white, and Pikachu hid behind a tree.  
Then, Voltorb exploded, and everyone covered their ears to prevent themselves from being deafened by the blast.  
Now Voltorb was unconscious, but Pikachu was still standing. So Pikachu was obviously the winner.  
"Darn it!" the other trainer said, recalling Pikachu and running off.  
Misty sighed, but reluctantly kept her end of the bet.  
"I'm sorry I said you weren't a good trainer," she said.  
"Apology accepted," Ash said, sounding surprisingly gracious.  
Then they heard three new voices laughing. THESE voices they recognized.  
Sure enough, Team Rocket flew down on their balloon.  
"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.  
"Make it double," James said.  
"To protect the world from devastation," Jessie said.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation," James said.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love," Jessie said.  
"To extend our reach to the stars abovs," James said.  
"Jessie!" Jessie said.  
"James!" James said.  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.  
"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said.  
"Not you three again!" Ash said, groaning.  
"Oh yes, and now we want that Pikachu!" Meowth said.  
There was yet another new sound as a big, green robot used the rockets on its back to fly to where our heroes and Team Rocket were.  
"You are the targets," the robot said. "I am a clone of Smiling Joe Technique. Give me your autographs for my original's master or I will force you to."  
"Force us too?!" Ash asked incredulously. "You can't FORCE us to do anything!"  
"Yeah, so get lost!" Meowth said, leaping at Smiling Joe Technique's clone.  
"Crabhammer!" the robot shouted, turning one of its fists into a crab's claw. It then hammered Meowth back to Jessie and James with it, and then turned the claw back into a robotic hand.  
"It can't be, that's a Pokemon attack!" Brock said.  
"Pikachu, take care of it!" Ash said.  
Pikachu ran up to do a Quick Attack on Smiling Joe Technique's clone.  
"Sludge!" the robot said, firing a stream of sludge and pushing Pikachu back to Ash.  
"Now, give me your autographs or else," the robot said.  
But just then, our heroes and Team Rocket began to shimmer, like a hologram going on and off.  
Then they disappeared.  
  
Back at Professor Oak's laboratory, the same thing happened to Tracey. And since Tracey had suffered this mode of transportation before, he figured out who was transporting him...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	3. Digimon Mayhem

What A Malfunction Part 3: Digimon Mayhem  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. This chapter takes place after the Digidestined defeat MyeloMyotismon, but BEFORE they become adults. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon were relaxing in their respective homes. MyeloMyotismon was defeated, and the kids with the Dark Spores had gotten their own Digimon, and had started believing in their dreams again. The only sad note was that Owikawa had to sacrifice his life so soon after he had finally achieved his dream, but other than that, life was great.  
Davis was studying the world of business, because after all, if he was going to open a noodle cart, he figured he had better learn how to run a business.  
Veemon was taking ballet lessons, hoping to impress Gatomon in the future.  
Yolei, after experiencing that mental illusion of her siblings not being around, had worked extra-hard to improve her relationship with her siblings. Hawkmon was proud. In his opinion, Yolei had finally gotten some sense into her head.  
Cody was still taking kendo lessons from his grandfather, and, along with Armadillomon, had recently shown his mother the Digital World just as he had promised himself he would do after experiencing that mental illusion of showing his father the Digital World. Not surprisingly, Cody was interested in the law just like his father was, but his mother insisted that if his job involved the law, could he at least not be a policeman so he wouldn't put himself in danger like his father? So Cody agreed to study to become a lawyer.  
Ken was studying and working hard, and he got more athletic. Soon, through hard work this time and not some Dark Spore, he became as much of a genius and as much of an athlete as he had been when he had been the Digimon Emperor, and Wormmon was proud to be Ken's Digimon.  
The fact that Tai had been a leader seemed to have gone to his head, and he became obsessed about getting a job in the future that involved meeting other people, so now he was studying other languages so he could be a foreign diplomat. Agumon was perfectly willing to go along with it.  
Matt started wondering what it was like out there in space, and he started studying to be an astronaut, along with Gabumon.  
Sora and Biyomon were now a lot more feminine than when Sora had first come to the Digital World, and they were studying fashion so they could be fashion designers in the future.  
Izzy thought there were still some unanswered questions about the Digital World, so he and Tentomon resolved that when they became adults, their job would be to research the Digital World.  
Mimi and Palmon developed an interest in cooking, and it was easy to tell that in the future their jobs would probably involve cooking.  
Joe was _still_ studying to be a doctor, but now Gomamon had gotten into the act.  
TK had resumed a normal life with his mother, but now his mother, having learned about Patamon, incorporated Patamon into the family.  
Finally, Kari remembered all those kids who had thought that their dreams were useless, so she had decided that every kid deserves a way to make their dreams come true. Kari decided to become a teacher later in the future, and Gatomon agreed to support Kari in this venture.  
Everyone was pretty happy right now. But that was about to change...  
  
In a remote forest in Japan, the real Smiling Joe Technique suddenly appeared. It looked around.  
"Targets not here," Smiling Joe Technique said in its usual monotone robotic voice. "Targets must be elsewhere."  
The robot got an idea.  
"Unable to find targets and go to them, targets must come here," Smiling Joe Technique said. "Must flush the targets out."  
Smiling Joe Technique walked in a direction chosen at random, believing that it was certain to find a house.  
As it so happened, Smiling Joe Technique walked right into the neighborhood that Sora was living in. At least, Sora was living in that neighborhood according to the information the Pokemon and Digimon fan had programmed into it. Smiling Joe Technique looked around and saw some houses.  
"Sora's crest is Love," Smiling Joe Technique said to itself, repeating information that the Pokemon and Digimon fan had programmed into it. "Ergo: Sora cares about other people, will come out of hiding if others are in danger."  
"Concert Crush!" Smiling Joe Technique then said, using Etemon's technique to throw a black-and-green energy ball into the space between some houses. It caused an explosion, causing some people to scatter.  
"Fire Ball!" Smiling Joe Technique said, using Meramon's technique to cause a fire near another house.  
Sora and Biyomon ran out of a house nearby.  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sora shouted.  
"You are Sora and Biyomon, two of my targets," Smiling Joe Technique replied. "Give me your autographs to give to my master or suffer the consequences."  
"Who do you think you _are_, trying to _force_ us to give you our autographs?" Biyomon demanded.  
Smiling Joe Technique merely flung Agumon's Pepper Breath technique at another house.  
"All right, that does it!" Biyomon said. "Spiral Twister!"  
Biyomon fired a green energy spiral at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Blaze Blast!" Smiling Joe Technique said, using Tyrannomon's technique to fire a fireball that tore right through Biyomon's Spiral Twister and knocked Biyomon down. Biyomon got back up again.  
"Well, whoever you are, you somehow seem to know every Digimon attack," Biyomon said. "How is that possible?"  
"Give me your autographs to give to my master or suffer the consequences," Smiling Joe Technique repeated.  
Sora guessed that she needed some help, so she pulled out her Digi-vice and sent an e-mail to the other kids, asking them for help.  
  
5 minutes later...  
"All right, we're here!" Izzy said, as he and the other Digidestined and their Digimon arrived.  
"You are the other targets," Smiling Joe Technique said. "Give me your autographs to bring to my master or suffer the consequences."  
"Who the heck is your master, anyway?" Tai demanded.  
"That is unimportant, now give me your autographs," Smiling Joe Technique said.  
"You can't use force to make us give you our autographs," Agumon said. "Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said.  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said.  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon said.  
"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon said.  
"Hawk Beam!" Hawkmon said. (Author's Note: Yes, Hawkmon really does have this attack. He uses it once in the "Big Trouble In Little Edo" episode.)  
"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon said.  
"Silk Thread!" Wormmon said.  
The Digimon all used their attacks on Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Giga Blaster!" Smiling Joe Technique said, firing MetalGreymon's attack. This blasted through the other attacks and blasted the Digimon.  
"Hey, you copied my move!" Agumon said.  
"Incorrect, you are Agumon, the Giga Blaster technique is MetalGreymon's technique, your technique is Pepper Breath," Smiling Joe Technique said.  
Before Agumon could reply, everyone except Smiling Joe Technique started flickering on and off, like a hologram. Then they all disappeared...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	4. Explanation And Relaxation

What A Malfunction Part 4: Explanation and Relaxation  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, their Pokemon, Team Rocket, their Pokemon, Meowth, the Digidestined, and their Digimon all appeared on what one would call a tropical paradise.  
They were on a beach, and the ocean was crystal clear, with absolutely no pollution. They seemed to be on an island, and the island had lots of lush tropical plants and trees.  
That's when our heroes from Pokemon and the Digidestined and Digimon recognized each other from their previous adventure. (Author's Note: See my "Kooky Bully" fic for their previous adventure.)  
"Whoa, it's you guys!" Ash said.  
"Hey, great to see you! I wonder what's going on this time," Tai said.  
Then Team Rocket saw the Digidestined's Digimon.  
"Whoa!" Jessie said. "What kind of Pokemon are THOSE?!"  
"We're not Pokemon, we're Digimon!" Gomamon said.  
"Digimon? What are they?" James asked.  
"Who cares? Let's just swipe 'em, give 'em to the boss, and PRETEND they're Pokemon!" Meowth said. "Then the boss'll give us big rewards!"  
"No way, we aren't gonna be stolen by YOU!" Biyomon said.  
"Oh yes you are," Jessie said.  
Jessie and James sent out Arbok, Wobbuffet, Weezing, and Victreebel. Meowth leaped down to join them.  
"Attack!" Jessie and James said.  
Team Rocket's Pokemon and Meowth charged forward.  
"Oh yeah? Take this! Pepper Breath!" Agumon said.  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said.  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said.  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon said.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon said.  
"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon said.  
"Hawk Beam!" Hawkmon said.  
"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon said.  
"Silk Thread!" Wormmon said.  
The Digimon all unleashed their attacks, knocking Arbok, Weezing, Wobbuffet, Victreebel, and Meowth back quite a ways.  
"What's the matter with you weaklings, GET THEM!" James cried out.  
Team Rocket's Pokemon charged again, and the Digimon simply knocked them backwards again with their attacks. But this time, Team Rocket's Pokemon were knocked into the line between the sand and the tide.  
"Idiots," Jessie said, recalling her Pokemon.  
"We'll have to deal with these runts another way," James said, recalling his Pokemon.  
Meowth leaped out of the water, shaking water out of his fur.  
"All right, time for plan B," Jessie said.  
"No, you musn't!" a voice cried out.  
Team Rocket looked around.  
Then they saw a ball of light.  
"You haven't met me before, so let me explain everything about me and the Digimon and the Digidestined," the ball of light said.  
  
A half hour later...  
  
"Oh, they're from another world," Jessie said.  
"And you created that world and our own," James said.  
"Who was that robot, anyway?" Tracey asked.  
"That robot, who appeared in the Digimon world, and its clone, who appeared in the Pokemon world, is called Smiling Joe Technique," the ball of light answered. "Both the robot and its clone are capable of performing every Pokemon and Digimon technique that ever existed."  
"But who programmed it?" Brock asked.  
"That, I do not know," the ball of light said. "I was unable to scan its mind because it does not have a mind, only programming. The programming tells me that it must serve its master, not who that master is."  
"If I ever meet is master, I'll kick his butt!" Veemon said.  
"Anyway, I brought you in yet another world I created just for you so that the robots would not destroy the worlds I created just to get to you," the ball of light said. "Relax here, and when the robot and its clone arrive, you will all be able to fight it."  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone was relaxing on the island. Agumon, Cyndaquil, and Vulpix were basking in the sun, hoping to get tans.  
Gabumon was taking a nap.  
Tentomon, Venonat, Scyther, and Pineco were relaxing in the trees.  
Gomamon was playing Marco Polo with all the Water Pokemon, and Gomamon happened to be Marco at the time. Gomamon, mischievous as he was, snuck peeks at times, but was always careful not to get caught.  
Sure it was cheating, but in his opinion, if everyone else was having fun anyway, who cared?  
Patamon was babysitting Togepi again.  
Veemon was working out, practicing his punches, kicks, and Vee Head Butts, hoping to get into shape so he could impress Gatomon. After all, he couldn't very well learn ballet in the middle of a tropical island.  
Hawkmon, Noctowl, and Zubat were playing tag while flying in the sky, and so far Noctowl had never become "it" thanks to Noctowl's cleverness.  
Armadillomon, Geodude, and Onix were building sand castles in the sand.  
Wormmon was having a scary face contest with Arbok and Weezing. Arbok was winning so far.  
Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Victreebel chowed down on the delicious fruit on the island. However, Bulbasaur and Chikorita kept giving Victreebel wary looks, not trusting Victreebel. After all, Victreebel DID belong to a member of Team Rocket.  
Lickitung and Meowth were resting somewhere near where Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Pikachu were.  
Speaking of those four, Pikachu was once again "popular with the ladies".  
Pikachu was running from Biyomon and Palmon because they both wanted to hug it at the same time, and Pikachu was a little embarassed by group hugs.  
"You can't get away from us!" Biyomon said, laughing.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said, wrapping Pikachu up in vines.  
Pikachu laughed a little, too, and said something which meant, "Ok, you got me."  
Then Pikachu looked over and noticed Gatomon sitting alone, hugging her knees, looking depressed.  
Pikachu disentangled itself from the vines and walked over to Gatomon, asking her what was wrong.  
"Well, it's a long story," Gatomon said.  
Pikachu said it would like to hear it.  
"All right, here goes," Gatomon said. "It all started when I was Nyaromon. I was searching for someone for many years, but I couldn't find her. Then, shortly after I digi-volved to Salamon, I was found by an evil and nasty Digimon called Myotismon. He made me his slave, and he punished me with physical violence every time I looked directly into his eyes with my eyes."  
Gatomon's eyes misted over for a minute at the horrible memory. Then they cleared up.  
"Shortly afterwards I digi-volved to Gatomon," she said. "Then, I was sent to find the eighth Digidestined child, who later turned out to be Kari. My friend Wizardmon helped me realize that I was Kari's Digimon and should be working on the side of good, not evil."  
Pikachu asked her how she met Wizardmon.  
"Well," she answered, "Wizardmon nearly died once from thirst, so I gave him a drink of water. He thought I expected some reward of him, but I told him that he must have been lonely to say that. He asked me what I meant, and I explained it to him, adding that it happened to me as well."  
"That's when we became friends," she finished.  
Then Pikachu said it would like to meet Wizardmon someday.  
Incredibly, Gatomon almost started crying at a memory, but then she pulled herself together.  
"You can't meet Wizardmon, he's dead," she said. "Myotismon killed him, but actually the attack was meant for me; Wizardmon simply jumped in front of the attack. Wizardmon was actually supposed to have been digitally reconfigured by now, but for some reason he hasn't."  
That's when Meowth jumped next to her from behind a tree.  
"Aww, did you lose a friend? A little kiss will make it ALL better," he said.  
"Get lost, loser!" Gatomon said, using a Lightning Paw to knock Meowth into the sky. Meowth screamed, and then he landed somewhere in the distance.  
"Anyway, thanks for listening to me," Gatomon said, smiling a little.  
Suddenly the island shook. Everyone on the island looked up and saw Smiling Joe Technique and its clone using rocket boosters to fly in the sky. Apparently they had somehow found the place, and had attacked the island to get their attention.  
Everyone gathered on the beach to face this enemy.  
The robots flew down and landed on the ground.  
The real one waved his robotic hand, and the clone disappeared. Now there was only one Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Last chance: give me your autographs," Smiling Joe Technique said, getting into a battle stance, ready to fight...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	5. Battle, Victory, and Tragedy

What A Malfunction Part 5: Battle, Victory, and Tragedy  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Everyone got ready to battle Smiling Joe Technique, even Team Rocket.  
"We'll show you that you can't push us around and get away with it!" Palmon said.  
"It's time to Digi-volve!" Tai said.  
The Digidestined held out their Digivices and crests.  
"Agumon warp-digivolve to...WarGreymon!"  
"Gabumon warp-digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"  
"Wargreymon! MetalGarurumon! DNA Digivolve to...Omnimon!" "Biyomon digi-volve to...Birdramon! Birdramon digi-volve to...Garudamon!"  
"Tentomon digi-volve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digi-volve to...MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Palmon digi-volve to...Togemon! Togemon digi-volve to...Lilimon!"  
"Gomamon digi-volve to...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digi-volve to...Zudomon!"  
"Patamon digi-volve to...Angemon!"  
"Armadillomon digi-volve to...Ankylomon!"  
"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA Digi-volve to...Shakkoumon!"  
"Veemon digi-volve to...Exveemon!"  
"Wormmon digi-volve to...Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA Digi-volve to...Paildramon!"  
"Paildramon Mega-Digi-volve to...Imperialdramon!"  
"Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!"  
"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digi-volve to...Silphymon!"  
Tracey made some sketches of the Digimon he hadn't seen last time.  
Smiling Joe Technique got into a fighting stance.  
"I'll handle this joker!" Meowth said, leaping at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Karate Chop," Smiling Joe Technique said, repeatedly karate-chopping Meowth, knocking him backward.  
"Cyndaquil, try that trick you used on Bugsy's Scyther!" Ash told his Cyndaquil.  
Cyndaquil jumped into the air, pointed its body straight down, spun rapidly, and fired its Flamethrower at the same time, so that it created a fire tornado that was heading straight downwards at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"River of Power," Smiling Joe Technique said, using MetalSeadramon's technique to fire a laser beam that tore through the fire and hit Cyndaquil, knocking it back towards the ground.  
"James, let's double-team 'em!" Jessie said.  
"Roger!" James said.  
"Arbok, Wrap attack!" Jessie said.  
Arbok leaped at Smiling Joe Technique and wrapped itself around it.  
"Now Weezing, Tackle it senseless!" James commanded.  
While Smiling Joe Technique was trapped by the Wrap, Weezing tackled into its head repeatedly.  
"Tempest Wing," Smiling Joe Technique said, using Halsemon's technique to turn into a tornado, throwing Arbok and Weezing away.  
Then, Omnimon grabbed Smiling Joe Technique from behind.  
"Now, somebody attack it!" Omnimon said.  
"Static Force!" Silphymon said, firing a static energy ball at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Seismic Toss," Smiling Joe Technique said, grabbing Omnimon and throwing him into the Static Force.  
"Bulbasaur, we need a Solarbeam!" Ash said.  
Bulbasaur charged up a Solarbeam and fired it at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Terra Destroyer!" Smiling Joe Technique said, using Blackwargreymon's technique to fire an energy ball that tore through the Solar Beam and hit Bulbasaur.  
Chikorita fired some Razor Leaves at Smiling Joe Technique, but Smiling Joe Technique said, "Metal Wolf Claw."  
Smiling Joe Technique used MetalGarurumon's technique to freeze the leaves.  
"Aurora Beam," Smiling Joe Technique said, firing an Aurora Beam and knocking Chikorita back.  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon said, firing its attack at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Night Shade," Smiling Joe Technique said, firing a black energy beam, which hit the laser and created an explosion knocking Imperialdramon to the ground.  
Shakkoumon and Geodude both grabbed Smiling Joe Technique at once.  
"Submission," Smiling Joe Technique said, spinning around rapidly. Geodude and Shakkoumon got so dizzy that they fell off.  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said.  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilimon said.  
Both Digimon fired their attacks.  
"Tail Blade," Smiling Joe Technique said, firing a tail blade, knocking Lilimon and Zudomon down.  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon said, firing her attack.  
"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon said, firing his attack.  
"Rollout," Smiling Joe Technique said, curling into a ball and rolling at Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon. He tore right through the attacks and slammed into them both, knocking them both down.  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilimon said, firing her attack.  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said, firing his attack.  
"Pin Missile," Smiling Joe Technique said, cancelling out Lilimon and Zudomon's attack with a bunch of Pin Missiles.  
"Victreebel, Razor Leaf attack!" James said.  
Victreebel did a little dance and shot some leaves at Smiling Joe Technique.  
"Howling Blaster," Smiling Joe Technique said, using Garurumon's attack to destroy the leaves.  
"Totodile, Water Gun attack!" Ash shouted.  
"Staryu, Poliwhirl, use your Water Gun attacks too!" Misty said.  
"Marill, use your Water Gun attack as well!" Tracey cried out.  
The Water Pokemon used their Water Gun attacks.  
"Agility," Smiling Joe Technique said, speeding itself up and dodging the water.  
It then dashed towards Totodile.  
"Fury Cutter," it said, repeatedly using power-doubling slashes at Totodile.  
But Totodile just merrily danced out of the way of each cut, never losing the smile on its face.  
Smiling Joe Technique sped up its cuts, but Totodile just kept dancing out of the way and laughing.  
Ash cheered.  
"All right, Totodile's too fast for it!" Ash said.  
"Now's our chance, everyone!" Davis said. "Let's have everyone charge at it at once! That should do the trick!"  
All the Pokemon (except Wobbuffet, who couldn't initiate attacks) and Digimon charged at Smiling Joe Technique at once. They were rushing at Smiling Joe Technique really quickly, and for a moment it looked as though they'd succeed.  
"Outrage," Smiling Joe Technique said, glowing. It then metaphorically went to town on everyone. It rushed at them and just kept punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow, not letting up and not giving anyone a chance to attack.  
Eventually everyone went down.  
"Oh man, I didn't know Smiling Joe Technique could do things like that!" Cody exclaimed.  
"Surrender your autographs, or suffer the consequences," Smiling Joe Technique said.  
"Never!" Omnimon said.  
"Then perish. Hyper Beam," Smiling Joe Technique said. It began charging up a Hyper Beam, ready to unleash it on the fallen Pokemon and Digimon.  
But there was one Pokemon who had not fallen.  
Jessie sighed.  
"All right, Wobbuffet, go ahead and use Counter attack, if you can," Jessie said, resigned.  
Wobbuffet stepped in front of Smiling Joe Technique and waited.  
Smiling Joe Technique finally unleashed the Hyper Beam, and Wobbuffet used its Counter. Amazingly, it actually managed to counter the Hyper Beam, sending it back at Smiling Joe Technique.  
Smiling Joe Technique couldn't dodge in time; it was so surprised. There was an explosion, and for a moment no one knew for sure if Smiling Joe Technique had survived...  
  
When the smoke cleared, Smiling Joe Technique was still functional.  
_Barely_.  
It was sparking all over its body, and its body was tattered. It was amazing Smiling Joe Technique hadn't run out of power.  
Cody walked over to the fallen Smiling Joe Technique.  
"You see, you could have gotten our autographs easily if you'd just asked politely. But no, you had to use force," Cody reprimanded.  
Somewhere, the robot's malfunction was still operating. Smiling Joe Technique decided that it wasn't going to go down alone.  
It suddenly grabbed Cody's foot.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Cody said.  
"Explosion," Smiling Joe Technique said, glowing white and exploding.  
The force of the most powerful attack in Pokemon history knocked everyone back a long way.  
They were waiting for the smoke to clear, knowing that there was no way Cody could have survived the blast...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	6. A Happy Ending For All

What A Malfunction Part 6: A Happy Ending For All  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., TV Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, and TV Tokyo. I made up Smiling Joe Technique, though. Actually, to be honest, the Smiling Joe Technique character appeared to me in a dream. Speaking of which, Seth Turtle, I'll try to put more detail into this fic than I did into "Kooky Bully", but I might not succeed, because detail is my biggest weakness. With that said, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
All the Digimon de-digivolved and then digi-volved until they were in Rookie form, and the smoke from the Explosion technique finally cleared.  
The good news was that Smiling Joe Technique was nowhere to be seen. It obviously had blown itself to smithereens, and would never again bother our heroes (plus Team Rocket).  
The bad news was that Cody was nowhere to be seen either.  
Armadillomon ran up to the spot where Smiling Joe Technique had blown itself up, looking around frantically. There HAD to be some chance, however small, that Cody had survived.  
But Cody didn't materialize. Obviously, he had been blown up. And humans didn't digitally reconfigure like Digimon did. When humans died, they could never become alive again.  
Armadillomon started weeping, fighting to keep tears from flowing down his face.  
He looked up and saw sad looks on everyone's faces. Obviously they, too, thought that it was a horrible tragedy.  
"Well, look at it this way, everyone," Jessie said, thinking of something and brightening. "Cody may be dead, but at least Smiling Joe Technique's gone. Let's be grateful for that."  
Everyone gasped. That sounded like a very insensitive comment.  
Even James was shocked, and finally stood up to her.  
"How can we be grateful?!" James shouted. "Yes, Smiling Joe Technique is destroyed forever, but the loss of such a young child is too high a price to pay!"  
"Yeah, don't be such a jerk," Yolei said.  
"All that I'm saying is that Smiling Joe Technique was a horrible menace, and now that he's gone we shouldn't feel TOO sad," Jessie said. "If we ever get back home, we'll probably forget that all this happened anyway."  
Armadillomon snapped. He leaped on Jessie and pinned her to the ground.  
"_I_ won't forget that this happened, you varmint!" Armadillomon shouted. "Cody was my best friend and my Digidestined partner, and now he's gone! We've shared so many adventures, and now poor Cody will never get the chance to share another one."  
"Fine, fine, could you just get off of me?" Jessie asked.  
"Not until you apologize for acting so insensitive!" Armadillomon said.  
"All right already, I'm sorry," Jessie said.  
"That's better," Armadillomon said, getting off of Jessie.  
The ball of light, meanwhile, had been floating off to the side the entire time, but now it spoke up.  
"There may yet be hope," the ball of light said. "Cody was killed by a force from another dimension. He may not have even been supposed to die yet. If I talk to my superiors, I MIGHT manage to convince them to bring Cody back to the land of the living."  
"I doubt it," Wormmon said. "The divine powers will probably argue that everybody dies, so why should Cody get special attention?"  
"How would you know that?" Izzy asked.  
"I've read lots of books," Wormmon said. "In fact, you might call me a 'book-Wormmon.'"  
Everyone groaned at the pun.  
"Still, if there's hope, get to it!" Armadillomon said to the ball of light.  
The ball of light disappeared.  
Now, all our heroes (plus Team Rocket) had to do was wait...  
  
A half-hour later...  
  
The ball of light reappeared.  
"Well?!" everyone asked at once.  
"It took some persuasion, but I finally managed to convince the higher powers that Cody belongs in the world of the living right now, not the dead," the ball of light replied.  
Everyone cheered; Armadillomon cheered the loudest.  
"He should be arriving at any moment," the ball of light said.  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash that made everyone cover their eyes.  
When they opened them again, Cody was looking around, as if unsure of his surroundings.  
"Is this a hallucination? I was supposed to be--WHOA!" Cody got cut off when Armadillomon jumped into his arms, looking very happy.  
"Um, Armadillomon, this is embarassing, could you please get down?" Cody asked.  
Armadillomon jumped down.  
Jessie, meanwhile, was looking at Cody nervously, not wanting Cody to find out about her comment that implied that it was better for Cody to be gone than for Smiling Joe Technique to still be functional.  
"Glad to have you back," Brock said.  
"What was it like in the world of the dead?" Gabumon asked.  
"It's really hard to describe," Cody said. Then he looked confused.  
"That's weird, I just forgot what it was like," he continued.  
"Obviously the higher powers do not want anyone living to know what it is like in the land of the dead," the ball of light said.  
That's when there seemed to be a rippling disturbance in the air, like ripples from a pond, except in mid-air.  
Then, a portal opened, and a child stepped out, an oddly-shaped device in the child's hand.  
"I knew the portal-opening device I built would work!" the child said.  
"Who the heck are YOU?!" Davis asked.  
"I'm a big fan of both your shows," the child said. "I built Smiling Joe Technique to get your autographs, then, when he didn't bring them back here, I decided to get to where you were and get them myself."  
At this, Jessie lunged at the fan, and then grabbed the fan.  
"YOU built that thing? You tried to KILL us!" Jessie said, shaking the fan repeatedly.  
"I--don't---know---what---you're---talking---about!" the fan said in between shakes.  
"Don't lie to me! That robot tried to kill us, and you built it! You're responsible, so don't try to weasel out of it!" Jessie shouted accusingly.  
"Wait a minute, you don't have any proof that the robot was deliberatly built to kill us," Cody said, always the diplomatic and mature one.  
Jessie sighed and put the fan down.  
"The robot must have malfunctioned, I planned to have it ASK for your autographs," the fan said, looking miserable.  
"Maybe it's the truth," Biyomon said.  
"I worked so hard on that robot, and now I'll never get any autographs," the fan said, looking REALLY miserable now.  
Something on the fan's face reminded everyone of something.  
Ash was reminded of how hard he'd work to get as far as he did on his Pokemon journey.  
All the Pokemon were reminded of all the difficult battles they'd fought.  
Misty was reminded of how hard she'd worked to train her Water Pokemon.  
Brock was reminded of how hard it was to breed and raise Pokemon.  
Tracey was reminded of how hard it was to learn to draw so he could become a Pokemon watcher.  
The Digidestined and the Digimon were all reminded of the difficult battles they'd fought to save both worlds.  
Finally, Team Rocket was reminded of how hard they'd worked to steal rare Pokemon, even if they hadn't succeeded.  
Ash made a decision.  
"Well guys, I say let's do it," he said.  
"Yeah, if the fan had wanted to hurt us, the fan would've done it by now," Tai said.  
And so, the fan got the autographs. The Pokemon all dipped their arms or forelegs or legs, or in Onix, Arbok, and Pineco's case, the ends of their tails, and in Weezing's case, its whole body, and in Victreebel's case, one of its leaves, into the bottle of ink that had, amazingly, survived Smiling Joe Technique's Explosion.  
They left their prints on an extremely large piece of paper that the fan produced.  
The Digimon and Digidestined and Pokemon heroes and Pokemon villains all used a pen that the fan produced to write their signatures.  
The last they saw of the fan was the look of glee as the fan used the device to go back to our own world.  
"Now it is time for YOU to return to your own worlds," the ball of light said.  
Before anyone could say anything, everyone was transported back to their own worlds.  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
